Gohan goes to Space
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Gohan takes a trip to space and something happens. read and review please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I unfortunately do not own Dragonball Z. I only own the characters that you haven't heard of and any place that you haven't heard of.  This story is for my friends Jennifer who likes Goten, Allissa who likes 18, Rachel who likes 17, Nicole who likes Trunks, but who doesn't? I like Gohan he is cool. Well anyway please read and then review. This is my 1st DBZ fic. Well anyways I hope that you enjoy reading the story.

One day Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Future Trunks, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutz, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Ox King, Puar, Oolong and Videl were all gathered outside of the Son household. Bulma had suggested that Gohan go into space for a while. "Gohan 5 minutes and then the ship will be ready" Bulma said. "Okay, Bulma" Gohan replied. Then Gohan went up and stood next to Yamcha. "Well I'll miss you Yamcha" Gohan said. "I'll miss you too, squirt. Take care of yourself and I'll see you in a couple of months" Yamcha said. Then Gohan moved onto Future Trunks. "I know that you just got here and now I'm leaving, that sucks, huh? Take care of Bulma and watch over Goten he is bound to get into some sort of trouble" Gohan said.  "Yeah it sucks but I'll be here when you return. And I'll keep an eye out for Goten. And my Mom will be fine as long as nothing goes wrong which nothing will" Future Trunks said. After Gohan said his good-byes to everyone he got ready to leave. "Well I'll see you all in a couple months. Bye" Gohan said as he got onto the ship. When Gohan left everyone waited until the ship was out of site to go about their daily lifes.

                   (4 days later at the Briefs home)

Bulma, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Chibi Trunks were all at the table eating dinner. "What's that absurd noise?" Vegeta growled with a mouth full of food suddenly. "What are you talking about Vegeta? I don't here anything and don't talk with your mouth full." Bulma said sternly. "Mom, I here it to it's like a beeping noise" Future Trunks said. "Ohh…that's coming from my lab then" Bulma said as she got up from her seat and ran to the lab with Future Trunks right behind her. 

                   (In the lab)

"Hello? Bulma? Trunks? Vegeta? Is anyone there?" Gohan said from the monitor. "Gohan, I'm right here" Bulma said as she sat in front of the monitor. "Problem!! Problem!!" the machines started saying. "Hey Gohan are you still there?" Bulma asked. "Yeah but I can't get anything in the ship to work. I know that I'm in troble here, Bulma. Tell my Dad, my Mom and Goten that I love them very much. And Bulma don't worry about me" Gohan said. "Gohan? Gohan? Gohan, are you still there?" Bulam yelled to the monitor. "Yeah I'm still here. For now at least. But, like I said earlier don't worry about me" Gohan said. "Don't you dare tell me not to worry about you, Gohan. I've known you to long not to worry." Bulma shouted. Just then the monitor went fuzzyand the sirens that had been going on had stopped. "Gohan? Gohan are you there?" Bulma said more calmly. But she got no response.


	2. Chapter 2

                             Chapter 2

"Gohan? Gohan? Are you there Gohan?" Bulma asked. Bulma still didn't get a response. "No!!!! Gohan!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed when there was no response. Bulma fell out of the chair when she started to cry. Then Future Trunks held his Mother in his arms as she cried over the loss of Son Gohan. "I can't belive he's gone" Bulma said as she cried. "I know mom. I know he is and always will be my best friend" Future Trunks said. Just then Vegeta and Chibi Trunks came into the lab. "What's going on here?" Vegeta asked argerily. "G-G-Go-h-h-an" Bulma said before breaking down and crying again. "Father, I think that we should over to Goku's and tell him, Chi-Chi and Goten the news about losing Gohan." Future Trunks said. "Fine" Vegeta growled. Future Trunks picked up his mother and carried her outside and flew with her in his arms all the way to Goku's. When they got there and told Chi-Chi and Goku what happened they cried just as bad as Bulma was. That night they decided that they would have a small momorial for Gohan so that no one would ever forget him and what he did for this world.

                   (In Space)

After the ship blew up Gohan tried to do instant transmission, after all he had been trying it on his own for sometime now, but it didn't work. And he was blown to Planet Zemar(A/N: Thank you Nicole for the name of this planet. I had a hard time thinking of a name for a planet).

                   (Planet Zemar a few mnutes before)

Bardock was walking outside when he heard an exploshen. Then a boy fell right in front of him. "What? Who are you?" Bardock asked. But Gohan didn't respond because he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

                        Chapter 3

                   (Earth Son House)

Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutz, Puar, Oolong, Ox King, Krillin, Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Future Trunks and Master Roshi were all inside crying along with Chi-Chi, Goku and Goten. Vegeta, 18 and Piccolo were there as well but they were not crying. They had just lost a great friend and family member. Videl wasn't there because she was out of town with her dad.

                   (On Planet Zemar)

Gohan was in the healing chamber while Bardock looked at him. 'I wonder who this kid is. He looks familiar, but how?' Bardock thought to himself.

                   (2 Days Later on Planet Zemar)

Bardock was walking down the hallway to see the boy again when he heard a different voice than the 2 doctors. When Bardock came into the room he saw the 2 doctors and the boy. "Ohh…Bardock, this is Son Gohan. Gohan this is the man that brought you in, Bardock." One of the doctors said. "Hello" Gohan said as he stuck out his hand to shake Bardocks. "What are you?" Bardock asked. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused as he put his hand at his side. "I can sense that you are strong. So what are you? Are you a saiyan?" Bardock asked. "I'm a half saiyan. My father is a pure saiyan and my mother is pure human." Gohan said.

                   (Son residence a week later)

Everyone is still sad about losing Son Gohan. Just then there was a knock on the door. When Goku answered it he saw that it was Videl. "Hi, Goku. I just got your messeage. My Dad and I just got back from visiting my grandparents" Videl said as they walked outside. "Videl, 4 days after Gohan took off his ship blew up. Gohan didn't make it out in time. I'm sorry." Goku said. "But, what happened?" Videl asked. "No one knows for sure. Bulma is still trying to figure it out. Would you like me to take you home?" Goku asked. "No. I just want to be left alone." Videl said as she flew off with tears coming down her face.

                   (The next day at school)

"Hey, I don't think that Gohan or Videl are going to be here" Erasa said to Sharpner. "What? You don't think that the book worm is going to show up?" Sharpner asked in disbelief. "Gohan won't be here. He is always here before you are." Erasa said.

                   (Hercule's Place)

"Umm…Videl aren't you suppose to be in school?" Hercule asked his daughter. "Just leave me alone Dad" Videl said while she cried. "You need an education!!!! Go to school!! It's not like anyone has died!" Hercule said.

That just made Videl cry even harder.

                   (Lookout)

Dende has just gotten back. He has been gone for a while. "Hello, Piccolo" Dende said. "Dende I have some bad news" Piccolo said. "What is it?" Dende asked. "4 days after Gohan took off his ship blew up. He didn't make it." Piccolo said. "Ohh…no, Gohan. My friend." Dende said before he started to cry sliently.


	4. Note

                        Okay for the people who have been reviewing my stories, I just wanna say thank you very much. But, I will not be able to update for another couple of weeks because I am leaving and where I am going there won't be a chance to get on the internet. So I will be writing for hours. I should be back in a few weeks. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Shellie


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't updated in awhile because I have been lazy/busy. But I plan on putting up at least 2 more chapters before the summer is over. Laterz.

(Planet Zemar)

Gohan had been here for what seemed like 2 years when in fact it has been four. He begun school and trained with Bardock and has a girlfriend who is also half saiyan and half human, so they have a lot in common. Gohan and his girlfriend Rouge were going out to spar. Every pure or half saiyan on planet Zemar wore saiyan armor. At school Gohan and Rouge were the most popular couple and the smartest as well. Rouge was a very beautiful girl. She is five foot eight and a half, blue eyes, blonde shoulder length hair and very tanned skin. Gohan and Rouge were both raised on Earth but before Rouge's Dad died they returned here. Rouge never really wanted to come because she loved earth. She had a lot of friends, but they didn't know about her being half alien.

"It's hard being a saiyan on earth, lying to all my friends was the worst part. I hate lying to people. What was your life before you came to Zemar?" Rouge asked as they sat under a tree. "Well I have a really strict mother who wants me to marry Videl an earthling because she's rich. My Dad is pure saiyan and loves his friends and family and a great warrior. My little brother Goten is so energetic and loves hanging out with me. He has a great friend Trunks. Trunks is the son of Dad's friend Bulma and Vegeta. They are quite a pair." Gohan said. "Do you ever wish that you could go back to them?" Rouge asked. "Only if you could go to." Gohan said as they walked back to class. "Just think we are going to be outta school tomorrow and next month who knows what will happen" Rouge said giving him a kiss before he went to his class. After school instead of flying home or to the park like they normally would do, Gohan and Rouge walked over to the place where they first met.

"What are we doing here?" Rouge asked Gohan as she sat on the bench. "Rouge I love you" Gohan said. "I love you too" Rouge said confused as where this was going to lead. "Rouge will you marry me?" Gohan asked as he pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. "Ohh my gosh. Are you serious?" Rouge asked. "I am very seious. I love you Rouge. I won't ever love anyone the way I love you. So please marry me" Gohan said. "Okay" Rouge agreed and they kissed. "Actually I have something to tell you Gohan." Rouge said. "What is it?" Gohan asked worriedly. "Well me and Bardock made you a new ship that will take you back to earth, if you want to go. So I'll understand if you want to go back and be with Videl" Rouge said with a serios face. "Rouge you and I are going to have two weddinds. One here and the other on earth" Gohan said with a smile. "Well there is something you should know" Rouge said. "What?" asked Gohan. "On earth I'm very rich. The bank has 44 thousand million dollars in it" Rouge said. "Rouge I don't care about that. I love you for you, not for your money. Well my mom is going to love you so we will be finically safe for the rest  of our lives." Gohan said. 

(Two Weeks Later)

Gohan and Rouge were married and off on their journey back to earth. After seven days Gohan landed in the yard of Chi-Chi and Goku.


End file.
